


Catfish

by ericaismeg



Series: stiles/derek ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Text, Alive Hale Family, Allydia Diamond Events, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Birthday, Birthday Party, Catfish - Freeform, Dating Profiles, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Flirting, M/M, Mama's Bakery, Matchmaker Cora, Matchmaker Laura, OK Cupid, Online Dating, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You make it difficult for a guy to get a date in this town, Danny,” Stiles says.</p>
<p>	Danny snorts. “You do not have to follow the Guy Code for people I’ve only gone on one shitty date with, you know.”</p>
<p>--<br/>OR: the one where Stiles gets Erica to sign him up on <i>OK Cupid</i> and tries some online dating. Also, maybe circumstances lead him to hanging out with his crush more than he expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Another Erica](http://www.sayitthroughsong.tumblr.com) for betaing as always.
> 
> Also, omg, I'd been binge watching the show _Catfish_ when I wrote this a month or so ago (and promptly forgot about it, tbh). It's nothing like the show (aka no one's there to play the middle man, no cameras) but that would definitely be an interesting thing to write. So it's not a prompt (which is what this series was going to be used for, but whatever).

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

            “You make it difficult for a guy to get a date in this town, Danny,” Stiles says one summer afternoon. They’re lying in the sun on Jackson’s new deck beside his new pool. Jackson had wanted to show off, and Stiles wasn’t going to complain. The dude had gotten the afternoon catered with the _best_ desserts in Beacon Hills—from Mama’s Bakery. It’s the only bakery in the entire country that Jackson will cheat his diet for and Stiles is pleased he does.

            Danny snorts. “You do _not_ have to follow the Guy Code for people I’ve only gone on one shitty date with, you know.”

            Stiles lifts his sunglasses and peers at Danny. Before he can say anything, Jackson swims up to the edge of the pool and says, “Stilinski is saying that he’s too good for your sloppy seconds—when really, he knows he couldn’t get them even if he tried.”

            “Thank _you_ , Jackson,” Stiles says with a sneer. “But if a guy isn’t good enough for Danny, why would he be good enough for me?”

            “Exactly,” Scott says from his chair on the other side of Stiles. “Don’t settle for someone who isn’t good enough.”

            “Let me say it again—” Jackson starts, but Danny cuts him off.

            “That’s a fair point, Stiles. But just because I don’t find a connection with someone on a first date doesn’t mean you won’t. You have my full permission to ask out any guy—except Ethan, of course.” Danny sighs, and flips a page from his book.

            “Today isn’t about that asshole,” Jackson says, lifting himself up onto the edge of the pool. Stiles has to admit, Jackson is fiercely protective over Danny and his heart. It’s endearing. “Today is about eating food that we’re going to spend the next three weeks working off.”

            Stiles watches as Jackson walks over to his box of doughnuts and he winces, because he knows what’s coming next. Jackson spins around. “ _Stilinski_.”

            “Listen, you were over there talking to Lydia—” Stiles starts, pointing to the other side of the pool where Lydia and Allison were lying in the ‘better sun’ (Lydia’s claim, but Stiles is sure that she wanted to trash talk boys with Allison out of earshot). “I wanted to see what was so special about those doughnuts, and… _dammit_ , they’re good.”

            “I _know_ , that’s why I ordered six for _myself_ and no one else,” Jackson snarls. “Call _Mama’s_ right now and get me a replacement doughnut, Stilinski. This is my only day to splurge!”

            Stiles sighs, but he stands up and heads into the house. He dials _Mama’s Bakery_ and waits until Erica Reyes picks up. “Yo, Erica, my goddess, the angel of all that is beautiful—”

            “You ate one of Jackson’s doughnuts, didn’t you?” Erica says, with a laugh. “Stiles, his doughnut is all packaged and ready for you. He called it this morning, when he picked up his order, said he knew that you’d eat one of his precious doughnuts.”

            “He _knew_? What a bastard,” Stiles says, but Erica always puts him in a good mood. He grins as he grabs his keys. “I’ll be there in fifteen. Put a piece of cheesecake aside for me as well, will you? I figure if this is Jackson’s day to splurge on his diet, I might as well throw mine out the window.”

            Erica laughs and tells him she’ll be waiting. Stiles pokes his head out of the sliding glass door and shouts, “If you knew I’d eat one of your doughnuts, why didn’t you pick up all seven this morning?”

            “Maybe because I knew I’d need a break from your pale ass, Stilinski,” Jackson shouts back.

            “How do you know my ass is pale? Like what you see, Jackson?” Stiles shouts, muffling a laugh as he rushes through the house. He can hear Jackson chasing after him, threatening to punch him, but he’s in the safety of his Jeep before Jackson catches up.

            Stiles is wheezing as he pulls out of the Whittemore driveway, and he holds up his middle finger before he hits the road.

            When he steps into _Mama’s Bakery_ , which is located above the local bowling alley, Stiles spots Erica immediately. She’s sitting on the counter, smirking down at her phone.

            “Oh god, I don’t even _want_ to know what Boyd is saying to you,” Stiles says, with a full-blown grin. Erica turns to look at him, and her eyebrows pop up. He holds up his hands, and claims, “I want to stay innocent, Reyes.”

            She snorts. “You will be for years with that attitude. Jackson’s precious doughnut is there, beside your cheesecake.”

            He spots the box and two plates of cheesecake beside it on the counter. Stiles grabs them both, and Erica meets him at their usual table in front of the round window. “Jackson can wait for his damn doughnut.”

            “I thought you’d feel that way. How’s your day been going?” Erica asks as she digs her fork into her piece.

            This had become a routine of theirs four years ago, back when they were still in high school. Erica had gotten the job on a fluke, really. She’d come in for an interview, and ended up having an outfit malfunction (read: Erica couldn’t handle restricting, conservative clothing, and had gotten her blazer stuck on a nail only to have it rip off to which she sighed in relief). Mama had asked if this is what Erica normally wore, and when she promised it wasn’t but she needed the damn job, Mama had introduced herself. Erica had gotten the job on the spot, only because Mama had liked her sense of honesty.

            That night, Erica had texted Stiles and demanded he come to see her the next day at her first real job. Mama had been training her when Stiles had come in, and since it hadn’t been busy, told them to have some cheesecake. Mama had helped Erica move out of her parents’ place (from the little Stiles knows about her parents, they’re not very involved or around often) into a small bachelor apartment at the back of the bakery. Erica had expressed interest in learning how to bake, and , with Mama’s encouragement, was now taking classes at the local baking school.

            It’s been an incredible experience to watch badass Erica go through, and Stiles notice it’s softened her around the edges a little. She’s definitely much happier, and she’s currently talking to this guy named Vernon Boyd. They’d all gone to high school together, but Boyd is travelling around with a hockey team at the moment. Apparently, he’s an assistant coach. None of them knew Boyd very well though, so Stiles inclined to trust Erica’s judgement until they get to know him better.

            “My day has been seriously lazy. I was complaining to Danny that he’s not leaving me anyone to date though,” Stiles says as he bites into a piece of his cheesecake. “He says I could screw the Guy Code and date whoever, except Ethan.”

            “Duh,” Erica says, rolling her eyes. “You _could_ always take my advice an try online dating.”

            “I don’t want to be catfished,” Stiles responds instantly.

            “I wasn’t,” Erica retorts, waving her fork in the air at him. “Boyd is awesome.”

            “You haven’t even _met_ him in person. What kind of guy makes an online profile even though he travels a lot?” Stiles asks. “I mean, I remember Boyd from high school—kind of, anyway. He seems like a great guy, but Erica…you never settle, and you seem to be putting everything on hold for him.”

            She sighs, because it’s a conversation they’ve had many times in the past couple months. Erica glances at her phone, which lights up with Boyd’s name. “Listen, Stilinski, don’t judge me. There’s no _right_ way to fall in love. Maybe you’ll hit it off with one of Danny’s past dates, maybe you won’t. Maybe you’ll find a connection in the grocery store like your mom and dad, maybe you won’t. But just because I found mine on _OkCupid_ , does not mean that you can judge me.”

            He raises his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, you’re right. I’m sorry, Erica. I hate seeing you put your life on hold because of this guy, and you don’t even know if you’ll have in-person chemistry. I don’t want you to wait for him too long.”

            “It’s been three months _and_ he comes home next month, so I think I can handle that,” she tells him with a nod. “You should give online dating a shot. You might find someone you never expected to talk to on there.”

            “It can’t be any worse than having to quiz guys in _Jungle_ on whether or not they’ve gone out with Danny,” Stiles says, with a shrug. He pulls out his phone and hands it to Erica. “Alright, _OkCupid_ me.”

            Erica blinks, and then grins. “God, you’re so easy sometimes, Stilinski. I’m happy you’re going to give it a chance.”

            “I keep catching the way Boyd’s name makes you smile,” Stiles says, with a wave of his hand. “I want that. But I swear to god, if I get catfished, I’m _so_ blaming you.”

            “Deal,” Erica says as she taps away on his phone.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            When Stiles leaves _Mama’s Bakery_ , satisfied with his cheesecake, and another doughnut for Jackson, he officially has an _OkCupid_ profile. Erica had done most of the work, and had informed him of a few internet safety-rules. No last names, no seriously personal information (address, work place, etc.), and no one who doesn’t have a profile photo or doesn’t have a photo of their face.

            He walks into Jackson’s house without knocking, and is surprised when everyone’s chilling in the kitchen.

            “Where the _hell_ have you been?” Jackson demands. “It doesn’t take two hours to get a doughnut.”

            “You basically sent me to see my best friend,” Stiles points out, wagging his finger around in the air. “Not my fault you’re a dumbass. But here’s your damn doughnut.”

            “I hate you,” Jackson snaps. However, he grabs for the doughnut and opens the box immediately.

            “How’s Erica?” Scott asks, stretching out an arm.

            “Great. Apparently Boyd’s coming into town next month,” Stiles says.

            “ _Finally_ ,” Lydia says. “I’ve been telling her since they started talking that she has to see him or it’s pointless.”

            “I think it’s cute,” Allison comments. She had pulled a dress on since Stiles had last seen her. She tugs at the strap and then leans into Scott. “I’m sure if we had met online, I would still feel the same way.”

            Scott beams. “You’re right; nothing would be different for us.”

            “I tried online dating, after Ethan moved, but there aren’t many guys who I haven’t met already on there. Good for Erica though. Who did Boyd hang around in high school?” Danny asks.

            “Uh, Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey, I think,” Stiles answers. He shrugs. “They were two years older than us, so I don’t really remember them.”

            Scott raises an eyebrow, and Stiles jabs his elbow casually into his side. Now is _not_ the time to discuss the fact that Stiles thought Derek Hale was the most attractive guy he’d ever seen. Derek hadn’t looked twice at Stiles, and why would he? He’d been straight, dating Allison’s older sister, Kate. They’d been happy together. Stiles Stilinski, the clumsy freshman lacrosse player, hadn’t crossed Derek’s radar.

            “I remember them. Isaac is _hot_ ,” Allison says, but she smiles up at Scott to reassure him that no one’s as hot as he is.

            “I won’t argue with that,” Danny replies.

            Stiles’ phone chooses this moment to vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and is surprised to see that someone’s already messaged him on _OkCupid_. While his friends change topics to the good days of lacrosse, Stiles excuses himself to the bathroom. He doesn’t want to get caught opening a message from his online profile.

 

**KingD:** _hello I’m new to this whole online dating thing too, and I have a more technical question than anything. how the hell do you upload a second photo from your computer?_

 

            Stiles frowns, because it’s a disappointing message. He clicks to open the guy’s profile, and lets out a small whistle. The guy’s profile photo is only of a set of extremely toned abs. He scrolls down KingD’s profile though.

 

**_24 – M – Beacon Hills, CA  
            _** **_Single_ **

 

All of these are good signs. Erica had warned him that people are sometimes openly in a relationship, looking for someone to cheat with, or someone to participate in a threesome.

 

            **_My self-summary  
_**              _I’ll be upfront about this: my sisters made me create this profile. Apparently, when you’re single, you can’t be happy. It’s not allowed. I’ve been told that I have to go on just one date and they’ll leave me alone. Even though they’re lairs, and I can’t seem to disappoint them. They never said my profile had to be good though!_

_**What I’m doing with my life  
**_              _Cursing my sisters and their evilness, but also, I model sometimes, and I write for work._

            **_I’m really good at  
_**              _Making pizzas._

_**The first things people usually notice about me  
**_              _is my sisters hanging around, shouting, “He’s single! He’s single!”_

_**Favourite books, movies, shows, music, and food**  
_    _Books: The Adventures of Robin Hood  
_ _Movies: Back to the Future trilogy I guess  
_ _Shows: my sisters make me watch Community and Friends a lot  
_ _Music: varies  
_ _Food: all of it_

_**On a typical Friday night I am  
**_              _Writing for work, dragging my sisters out of a club, and general normal people stuff_

_**You should message me if  
**_              _My sisters haven’t scared you off yet. You’re probably as crazy as they are if you’re still interested, so wish me luck._

            He has no idea why he’s highly amused, sitting on the closed toilet in Jackson’s bathroom while reading KingD’s profile, but he is.

            Stiles types out a response.

 

**Batman24:** _idk dude, I made my profile on the app! A little sad that you didn’t message me for another reason because your abs are hot ;)_

            Stiles closes the app, and turns the notifications off. He doesn’t want to know what KingD has to say to that. He joins his friends in the living room and someone starts a movie.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            When Stiles wakes up the next morning, he rolls over and grabs his phone from his nightstand table. He has a few messages.

 

**ERICA:** _anyone strike your interest yet?_

**STILES:** _idk, I turned off the notifications and haven’t creeped_

**ERICA:** _dudeeee, go creep gorgeous (and gross) guys!_

**STILES:** _alright, fine!_

            He opens the app, and is surprised to see that he has seven messages. Two of them only say “hi” and “hey”, one of them talks about how he’s the sexiest guy ever (Stiles chooses to ignore this message, because the guy’s profile photo is of a fish?), one guy wants to know if he’s “dtf”, and two other messages seem generally nice. It’s the last message that Stiles is most curious about.

            Stiles opens KingD’s message, and snorts.

 

**KingD:** _I realize now what a terrible first message that was to start off with, but I do appreciate your genuine answer. Is the app easier to deal with?_

**Batman24:** _probably, you can upload photos easily! but haha, that was a terrible first message._

**KingD:** _sorry to have bothered you, Batman24. I appreciate you taking the time to reply to me anyway. I hope you have a great day (stay dry)._

 

Stiles glances out his bedroom window. _Ah_ , it’s raining. That’s why. He focuses back at his phone.

 

**Batman24:** _not a bother, actually. If those are really your abs, then I’m pretty lucky_

**KingD:** _they are, in fact, my abs, but I don’t see how that makes you lucky? They’re on my body?_

**Batman24:** _hahah, dumbass, I meant I’m lucky that those abs decided to message me for technical help. Why didn’t you ask one of your sisters?_

**KingD:** _and have them be horrified at my profile? No way am I dealing with that! I wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t catfish me to see it._

 

            Stiles laughs, amused by KingD and his obviously close relationship with his sisters. He knows that Erica would yell at him for breaking one of her rules, because KingD doesn’t have a photo of his face, but Stiles doesn’t care.

            He stretches out before he replies.

 

**Batman24:** _they clearly love you though_

**KingD:** _sometimes it’s their only flaw_

**Batman24:** _I doubt it’s a flaw; they want you to be happy_

**KingD:** _and I can’t be happy and single?_

**Batman24:** _maybe they see loneliness that you don’t  
_ **Batman24:** _sometimes the people closest to us know us better than we know ourselves_

**KingD:** _that’s too deep, too early in the morning_

**Batman24:** _that’s not always a bad thing ;)_

**KingD:** _jesus, now my sisters are wondering why I started laughing at my phone  
_ **KingD:** _I don’t want them to be RIGHT, you kno_

**Batman24:** _why the hell are you all awake this early on a Thursday morning anyway?_

**KingD:** _we’re early birds_

**Batman24:** _so you live with your sisters then?_

**KingD:** _yeah, well, sort of. My older sister has a place in NYC, and she’s usually there, and my younger sister has a place down south, and she spends a lot of time there too_

**Batman24:** _a-ha!_

**KingD:** _???_

**Batman24:** _I bet they feel guilty for leaving you alone_

**KingD:** _never thought about it that way  
_ **KingD:** _it wouldn’t surprise me though_

**Batman24:** _it was nice talking to you b_

**KingD:** _I know, talking about my sisters isn’t attractive_

**Batman24:** _shit, early send—but I have to get ready for work now, so my messages won’t be instant_  
 **Batman24:** _dude, I think it’s endearing  
_ **Batman24:** _I’m an only child, sort o_

**KingD:** _sort of?_

**Batman24:** _yeah, my best friend is basically my brother_

Stiles puts his phone away to get ready to go into the office. Lydia and Allison would be upset with him if he was late again. At least this time, they might be okay with his reason.

            However, Stiles would rather be on time and not explain that he was talking to some stranger on the internet. He strips for the shower, and goes over his schedule in his mind.

            He remembers that he has four clients coming in today to discuss their catering needs for their weddings. _Allydia Diamond Events_ is extremely successful, and Stiles is lucky that they had hunted him down to drag his ass back to Beacon Hills. They had built an awesome company together, and quite a bit of credit goes to Danny, their marketing manager.

            He can’t afford to be late again though. Lydia had threatened to fire him, and while he doesn’t think she’d ever go through with it, he doesn’t want to find out.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “I’m so happy that you decided to come and hang out with us,” Erica says when she steps out of the way to let Stiles into her house. She gives him a genuine smile. He’s been seeing it a lot more since she’d started to officially date Vernon Boyd. “How’s _D_?”

            Stiles smiles, despite wanting to play it cool. “He’s good. I can’t seem to get enough of him. Is that how you felt with Boyd?”

            “Hell yes, still do.” She puts a hand on his arm and nods in understanding. “It’s tough, not having met them in person, but it’s nice.”

            “It is nice,” Stiles agrees. “Who’s all here?”

            “C’mon, I’ll introduce you.” Erica leads Stiles into the backyard, where the BBQ party is happening. “Stiles, this is Boyd, Issac, and Derek.”

            His smile freezes when his eyes land on Derek. _Goddammit,_ nothing had changed in the years since high school. The guy would always be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Stiles shifts on his feet and lifts his hand into the air, letting it hang there, awkwardly.

            “Stiles,” Derek says in a clipped greeting with a short nod.

            “Nice to meet you, officially,” Stiles mumbles. “Are Scott and Allison coming?”

            “Not tonight,” Erica says. “How about we get some beer?”

            “In the fridge?” Stiles asks.

            “Yeah,” she answers. “Why don’t you grab some for all of us? Actually, Derek, go help him. Knowing Stiles, he’ll trip and waste it all.”

            “I take offense to that!” Stiles shouts, as he walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge door and tries not to pay attention to how close Derek is. “How do you like Erica?”

            “She’s great,” Derek says, simply. That’s it. End of discussion right there.

            Stiles rolls his eyes and hands Derek a couple beer. “Alrighty, then.”

            “And Boyd?” Derek asks.

            “Boyd’s perfect for Erica. I’ll admit, I was seriously skeptical with the whole online-relationship thing, but they’re great for one another.” Stiles straightens, and Derek grabs a third beer from his hands. “She’s happy.”

            “So is Boyd,” Derek says with a nod. “You seem happy too.”

            Stiles shrugs. “I have a great job that I love.”

            “You do catering—with _Allydia Diamond Events_ , right?” Derek asks, rushing to add, “I think Erica told me that.”

            Stiles, agreeing that she probably had, nods. “Yeah, I’m the company’s caterer. It’s insanely busy, but I love every minute of it. Plus I get to work with some of my closest friends. Danny keeps complaining that we need a receptionist, but we’re doing alright for now.”

            “Danny?” Derek asks.

            “Ah, he was a dude from high school.” Stiles shrugs.

            “Well, if you’re looking for a receptionist, you should ask Isaac to help out. He just lost his job.”

            Stiles nods. “Sure, that sounds like a great plan, actually. I’ll talk to Lydia and Allison. Do you remember them?”

            “Somewhat,” Derek says, shrugging.

            “I guess you don’t remember us, since we were two years younger and all.”

            “I remember you,” Derek says, quietly.

            Stiles doesn’t know what to say in response, but they’re suddenly outside again and Erica’s passing out the beer they carry.

            He glances over at Derek and curses the skies. _Dammit_ , his crush is back, and it might even get a little bit worse when Derek bends over and his ass is in the air. How could he get better looking with time? That’s just not fair.

            Stiles is distracted five minutes later by a message from D.

 

**D:** _I know you said you’d be out with friends tonight, but I hope you’re having a great time :)_

**STILES:** _I am, thank you. There’s some people from high school that I didn’t know very well here, and I don’t think all of them like me_

**D:** _someone not like you? They’re crazy._

**STILES:** _aw :)_

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            A month later, Isaac invites Stiles out to a party that he’s hosting at Derek’s house. Stiles hadn’t been sure he wanted to go, but Isaac had invited Allison, Lydia, and Danny from the office as well.

            Stiles is happy that Isaac had taken him up on his offer to be _Allydia Diamond Events_ ’ receptionist. Danny is much more relaxed, now that he doesn’t have to run around informing people when clients arrive for their meeting. Not only that, but Isaac fits into their little work family perfectly.

            “I like Isaac,” Scott says when they pull into Derek Hale’s driveway. “I’m glad he’s working for you guys now. We always have great chats at the front desk when I’m waiting for one of you.”

            “I know,” Stiles says, with a laugh. “Allison, you might have to watch out. I think Isaac’s seducing your boyfriend.”

            “And me,” Allison teases. “He’s _such_ a sweetheart.”

            “Jackson keeps texting me,” Lydia announces when they start to get out of the SUV. “He wants to know if Erica brought home any baked goods from _Mama’s Bakery_ , because if she did, he’s not going to show up.”

            “The guy has shit self-control,” Stiles says, laughing.

            “Hello!” a girl greets. Stiles recognizes her as Derek’s little sister, Cora. She’s waving at them. “I’m so happy that you guys are here! We were worried that Derek didn’t have any friends.”

            The five of them exchange quick glances and Scott reacts first, “Why would you worry about that?”

            “A birthday party is shitty without friends,” Cora says as though that’s the most self-explanatory thing ever. It would’ve been if any of them had known it was Derek’s birthday. “Let me show you around!”

            They get a quick tour of the Hale House before they go out back. Laura Hale, Derek himself, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica are all sitting around a table.

            “Bullshit!” Erica shouts, pointing a finger at Derek. “Bull-fucking-shit, Hale. You do _not_ have three 2s.”

            “Flip them over,” Derek says, casually. His eyes sparkle with amusement though.

            Erica does and glares at him. “Fuck you, Hale.”

            Stiles watches as she scoops up all the cards on the table and starts sorting through them. Cora announces their presence with a big, “Yo, look! Laura, I owe you twenty bucks. Derek has other friends!”

            Derek’s head swivels around to see them, and then he’s awkwardly standing up suddenly. Stiles grins and steps forward, whispering, “Dude, if I had known it was your birthday party, we would’ve brought a gift.”

            “I didn’t know you were coming,” Derek whispers back. He glares at his sisters. “They’re meddlers, and I’m sure they had something to do with it.”

            “Do you want us to leave?”

            “No,” Derek says, shaking his head. Louder now, he says, “Come on in, and join us. I’m kicking Erica’s ass in _Bullshit_.”

            Laughter ensues and a new game is started. Stiles can’t help but notice the way Derek’s sisters tease him. He finds it endearing because it reminds him of D. Derek, however, brushes both of them off constantly. His face betrays all his love, despite what his mouth might be saying.

            “Listen, I’m going to call it an early night,” Derek says a few hours later. “Thank you for coming out, I appreciate it.”

            When Derek disappears behind the house door, Cora says, “Stiles, can you go talk some sense into him?”

            “Uh—”

            “Please,” Laura adds. “It’s his first real birthday party in a long time.”

            “Sure,” Stiles says, confused. He walks into the house after Derek. He wanders the downstairs before he realizes Derek must have gone upstairs. “Derek!”

            His phone buzzes.

 

**D:** _I’m sorry I was in a bad mood earlier, but I hope you know it has nothing to do with you_

 

            D had been kind of short with him earlier, but Stiles hadn’t thought much about it. He puts his phone away and jogs up the stairs.

            “Derek! Derek? Your sisters sent me on a mission to get you to come back downstairs,” Stiles shouts down the hall. He notices the only closed door and knocks on it. “Derek?”

            “What?” Derek says, swinging the door open. “My sisters are a pain in my ass, Stiles. You don’t have to listen to them.”

            “But…well, they said it was your first birthday party in a long time,” Stiles says, frowning. “You shouldn’t miss it.”

            “Why not? At the last party I had, I was dumped by Kate Argent, and then she killed my parents.”

            By the look of shock on Derek’s face, he hadn’t meant to say those words. The door slams shut in Stiles’ face, and all he can think to say through the door is, “Derek, I didn’t know.”

            There’s no answer. Stiles hangs around for five minutes before he retreats downstairs. Cora and Laura eye him carefully, but don’t comment when they see the small shake of Stiles’ head.

 

**STILES:** _it seems like that’s the way things are with me today, but I hope you know that I’ll listen to whatever—if you want to rant or something, I’m always here for you_

**D:** _I know, thank you, S. how was your night?_

**STILES:** _interesting, I guess._

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

**STILES:** _d, I’m having a shit day and I don’t even fucking know why  
_ **STILES:** _but everyone and everything sucks_

            D reads the messages immediately, but doesn’t respond. Stiles gives up, and goes for a run. When he gets home, he checks his phone to see a missed call from Erica.

            “Hey,” he says when he calls her back.

            “ _Hey love, I’m in a mood. Want to come over to Mama’s?_ ”

            “Sure thing,” Stiles says instantly. “Be there soon. Love you!”

            “ _Love you too!_ ” Erica answers before she hangs up.

            Stiles gets into his Jeep, and is relieved when he pulls up into the parking lot of _Mama’s Bakery_. Erica and cheesecake always make his mood better. He doesn’t rush up the stairs though.

            He pushes the door open, and is surprised to see Derek hanging around his usual table with Erica. “Uh, hey.”

            “Hey! I already have your cheesecake ready,” Erica says, pleased. “Come on, join Derek and I.”

            “Yeah, uh, sure,” Stiles says. He slips into his usual chair. “How are you?”

            “I’m good. How are you?” Derek asks, his tone of voice measured carefully. Stiles studies him for a second and shrugs.

            “It’s been one of those days.”

            “Tell me about it,” Erica demands quietly.

            They speak in soft tones about Stiles’ day, and how it really was just one of those days.  “I didn’t realize I needed to rant about all this stupid stuff.”

            “Sometimes the stupid stuff is the most important,” Derek says, with a shrug. “It helps to blow off steam.”

            “Yeah, yeah, it does.” Stiles smiles at him.

Derek confirms that Stiles’ mood is better, and when Stiles nods and smiles, Derek stands up.

            “I don’t want to wreck that. I’ll see you around. Thanks for the coffee, Erica.” Derek slips out before either of them can react.

            Stiles turns to Erica and shakes his head. “What a weirdo. He _thanked_ you for the world’s worst coffee?”

            Erica snorts. “He’s too polite sometimes. How’s your crush on him coming?”

            “I don’t want to talk about it. I have no idea what you said for the past ten minutes because I was mesmerized by his _hands_ ,” Stiles says, but he’s laughing.

            “Have you told your online lover about him?” Erica asks.

            “God no!” Stiles answers, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hurt _D_ like that.”

            Erica shrugs. “You’ll have to get over your crush on Hale sometime or another.”

            “Don’t bum me out,” Stiles mutters.

            His phone, thankfully, vibrates at that particular moment. He opens the message.

 

**D:** _I’m sorry to hear that, S! if I was with you, I’d make sure you’d forget about all the bad stuff ;)_

**STILES:** _oh yeah? how’d you do that, hot stuff?_

**D:** _I’d make you some tacos, because those are your favourites, and then maybe start things off with a hot oil massage_

**STILES:** _keep talking, jesus_

“Don’t tell me,” Erica says, holding up a hand when Stiles lifts his head. “You didn’t want to hear about Boyd, and I don’t think I want to hear about D.”

            “Okay,” Stiles says, with a laugh. “That’s fair.”

 

**D:** _I’d rub my hands on you slowly at first, and then I’d start to dig into your back a little harder_

**STILES:** _more, always tell me more, D.  
_ **STILES:** _you’ve already chased away all the bad feelings but don’t stop._

 

            “You know that Derek suggested I call you to cheer me up?” Erica says, but Stiles is only half-listening. “He said that he could try all he wanted, but he couldn’t make me happy the way you do.”

            “That’s sad,” Stiles murmurs. “Derek makes me happy.”

 

**D:** _good, I don’t want them to come back, so maybe I slip my hands underneath the towel  
_ **D:** _are you okay with that?_

**STILES:** _I’ve never been more okay with something in my entire life, D_

“Does Derek make you as happy as this D guy?” Erica asks quietly.

            “Of course,” Stiles says, absentmindedly staring at his cell phone screen. He’s waiting for the next message from D, and misses the way Erica’s lips curve.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            Stiles has been talking to D for three months when he pockets his cell phone and heads into the grocery store. He grabs a cart, going over the list that Scott and Danny had left him on the counter this morning.

            As he turns an aisle, the front of his cart hits another. Stiles looks up, apology ready on the tip of his tongue, when he realizes he’s just hit Derek’s cart.

            “Sorry!” Derek jumps to say. He wears a look of concern on his face when he rushes to say, “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been distracted.”

            “It’s okay. It’s like bumper carts,” Stiles jokes. But it falls flat.

            Derek gives him a nervous smile, abandons his cart, and slips away. Stiles follows him the best he can, only to see that Derek has left the grocery store completely. Stiles can’t wrap his mind around how bizarre that was.

            He continues on with his shopping—but only after he takes the refrigerated items from Derek’s cart and puts them away.

            Later in the evening, as he unpacks his groceries with the help of Scott, Stiles’ phone goes off.

 

**D:** _how was grocery shopping?_

 

            It’s a weird question to ask. Stiles had had a handful of errands to run today, and had listed them off earlier today, but D had singled out what should have been Stiles’ most boring errand. He shrugs it off, and answers the text.

 

**STILES:** _not bad at all, I got some cheese on sale! :)_

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

**STILES:** _snd hes ust so unf yo know?!!!_

**D:** _uh, S, I think you’re drunk…are you upset with someone? Are you okay?_

**STILES:** _nooooo, no upset, vry atrcted, and yes, mybe_

**D:** _where are you? Can someone pick you up??_

**STILES:** _on a cornerrrr, crub, thing_

**D:** _call one of your friends, okay?_

**STILES:** _okkkaaaay_

            He fumbles with his phone and dials a number.

            “ _Stiles_?” Scott asks. “ _Where the hell did you go, buddy?_ ”

            “Uhhh,” Stiles says, looking around him. “I’m not exactly…sure. Ride, I need a ride.”

            “ _Okay, hang on, man!_ ” Scott says. “ _Okay, you’re gonna have to tell Derek where to get you. He’s the only one not drinking!_ ”

            “No, no, Scott, noooo,” Stiles slurs, but he hears the noises of the phone exchanging hands. “Listen, dude, I’m _fine_.”

            “ _Stiles, you’re drunk and alone. Where are you? Describe your surroundings,_ ” Derek’s calm voice comes.

            “Uhhh,” Stiles says, spinning around. He tries to focus on the street signs. He only understands one and says, “ _Church!_ I’m on Church Street, dudeee.”

            “Alright, I’m on my way.”

            It doesn’t occur to Stiles until the morning after that Derek had to drive most of Church Street before he found him at Church and Jarvis. When he pulls up, he parks the car, and gets out walking towards Stiles.

            “Hey,” Derek says.

            “ _Hiiiii_ ,” Stiles says back. He rushes forward and throws his arms around Derek’s neck. “You didn’t have to come, but I’m kinda cold, so it’s cool that you did.”

            “Let’s get you home, Stilinski.” Derek helps lead him towards the passenger side. When he gets in and turns the car back on, Derek only asks, “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, yeah, just drunk and sad,” Stiles murmurs. He closes his eyes, leaning his head against the window. “No one’s ever gonna love me.”

            “Maybe someone already does,” Derek responds. “You’re going to be okay.”

            “Yeah,” Stiles whispers before he passes out.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            The next morning he wakes up to a text from D.

 

**D:** _hope you’re feeling okay, and you got home safely. Did you get home safely??_

**STILES:** _yeah a buddy of mine drove me home…I think he’s a friend? I hope so. Either way, he helped me out! I think he had to carry me all the way up to my bed, which is embarrassing_

**D:** _I doubt he cared as long as he knew you were okay_

**STILES:** _yeah, you’re probably right. How was your night?_

**D:** _uneventful, really, but I hung out with some friends, and it went better than I thought_

**STILES:** _why’s that?_

**D:** _‘cause they came to me for help, and that was nice, that they trusted me_

**STILES:** _you’re a trustworthy person_

**D:** _says the guy who’s never met me_

**STILES:** _not my fault though, that’s all yours. I’ve asked_

**D:** _I’m not ready_

**STILES:** _I know and I respect that but I can’t wait forever, D_

**D:** _I know, S  
_ **D:** _a little longer, please?_

**STILES:** _okay, a little longer_

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            Stiles sits down at a small table by the window. He’s wondering if he should give up on D yet. It’s been five months, and he doesn’t want to be pulled around anymore. Stiles is getting frustrated. Every time he asks to hang out, D says he can’t for some reason or another. The annoying part is that they always sound legitimate and genuine.

            He doesn’t hear the door jingle open, but his entire body seems to go on alert so he looks over. Derek Hale has just walked into the coffee shop. _Goddamn_ , he looks good.

            “Derek!” Stiles says, with a little wave. Derek jumps in surprise, and then smiles.

            “Hi Stiles,” he greets. “I’ll grab my coffee and come say hi in a second.”

            “Sure,” Stiles says, leaning back into his chair. He hates that he found someone who is into him—D—but they can’t meet, and then the guy he actually knows and is secretly crushing on isn’t even gay. Stiles wonders, not for the first time, who he’d choose if he ever had a shot at both D or Derek. Derek seems to win every time, but it’s impossible.

            The guy had dated Kate Argent all throughout high school, and most of college, if Stiles remembers gossip correctly. He’d never been rumoured to be into guys, which is a shame in Stiles’ completely biased opinion. He has a feeling he and Derek could have some fun (and not because Derek looks the way he does).

            Maybe the crush had started in high school as purely superficial, but even back then, it had grown deeper than that. Now, he keeps getting to know Derek in little ways (he likes his coffee black, and confided in Stiles that he hates _Mama’s_ coffee but doesn’t have the heart to tell Erica like everyone else does) and Stiles doesn’t want to lose that.

            “Hi,” Derek says a few minutes later, sitting across from him. “How are you today?”

            “I’m alright,” Stiles says, shrugging. “I had a late event last night, so I’m trying to recover. How about you?”

            “I’m good,” Derek says, nodding. “I had to clear my head for my next article. Everything I’ve put down so far has been crap, so I needed to get out of the house. Plus my sisters are distracting.”

            “They love bugging you, don’t they?” Stiles asks.

            “Yeah, but it’s only because they’re both leaving me again,” Derek says, with a shrug. “They want to get in all their annoying habits as much as they can before they ditch me for the next two months.”

            “Oh! Where are they going?” Stiles asks.

            “They have houses—” Derek freezes. “I just remembered what day it is. My article’s due at 3pm. I have to go.”

            Just like that, Derek’s getting his stuff together, and he’s gone.

            _One day_ , Stiles thinks.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “You’ve been talking to this guy for _six months_ ,” Erica points out one day. She smirks, pleased as hell with herself. She practically purrs like a cat when she leans forward and adds, “I thought you couldn’t find love over the internet.”

            “Shut up,” Stiles mutters. “It’s not even love, okay? It’s a nice friendship. Besides, look how things turned out with Boyd for you.”

            “What, you mean _wonderful_?” Erica retorts, amused.

            “Yeah. Not everyone gets that happy ending, Reyes. This guy could be catfishing me so hard right now,” Stiles mutters. “I don’t even know how much I care though. I get butterflies when his name comes onto my screen.”

            “I know the feeling,” Erica says, her voice softer. She puts a hand on his. “Listen, you’re going to have to tell D that it’s been too long and you want to meet.”

            “He’s worried I’ll be disappointed,” Stiles mutters as he stabs his cheesecake. He sighs and then looks at Erica with a frown. “He…he said he cares about me, and I asked how he could know that without having met me.”

            “Stiles,” Erica says, with an exasperated sigh.

            “I _know_ , Erica. I didn’t mean to make it all sassy, but then he said that sometimes when you know something, you know.”

            “Has he even sent you a photo?” Erica asks, as she digs into her cheesecake.

            “No. I have no idea what his face looks like,” Stiles whines. “This _blows_.”

            “You know one of Boyd’s friends has been trying online dating. He says he hasn’t met anyone in person though. Maybe we should just set you two up on a blind date, and you could forget about this D,” Erica suggests.

            “No,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “I don’t want to forget about D. I want to know his full name and see his face and hold his hand.”

            Erica frowns. “Stiles, you were right. You shouldn’t put your life on hold for someone online.”

            “ _You_ did and it worked out.”

            “And _you_ just said that not everyone gets a happy ending, Stiles.”

            “That was before I realized I wanted one.” Stiles covers his face with his hands and mumbles, “I guess I could ask him for a photo of his face.”

            “Why the fuck not?” Erica asks. “You’ve been talking non-stop for _half a year_ , Stiles. It’s time to do something. Do it right now!”

            “Okay,” Stiles mumbles.

 

**STILES:** _think I could finally see that gorgeous face you’ve been hiding on me? :)_

“Text message sent,” Stiles announces.

            The door jingles and they both look up to see Boyd walk into the bakery. He beams when he looks at Erica, and Stiles admits that once he’d seen them together for the first time, they’d just _fit_.

            Behind Boyd comes Derek Hale, which surprises Stiles. Erica would tell all these great stories, about how hilarious Derek is, but Stiles never gets to see. Derek doesn’t speak much with Stiles around. He tends to avoid Stiles, actually.

            Erica leans forward and whispers to Stiles, “ _Try to control your hormones today._ ”

            He shoots her a death glare, because ugh, not fair. She makes references to his silly crush on Derek and gets to kiss the guy she likes.

            “Hey boys,” Erica greets. She stands up to meet Boyd in the middle of the room, so she can wrap her arms around him and kiss him deeply.

            “Hi,” Derek says in greeting to Stiles.

            “Hey, how are you, man?” Stiles asks.

            Derek smiles, shyly though. “I’m good, and yourself?”

            “I’m okay,” Stiles says, glancing down at his phone. “I’m having a little crisis, but nothing too major.”

            Derek walks over to take Erica’s seat across from Stiles, since the couple seem to be having a private conversation with one another. “What’s your crisis?”

            “Ah, uh, it’s no big deal. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you with it. Just gay boy stuff,” Stiles says, with a shrug. Then he quietly adds, “I hope your love life is better than mine.”

            Stiles notices that Derek winces a little, and realizes that he’s probably uncomfortable talking about gay love. _Great_ , Stiles thinks. He stands up. “I’m sorry, I was heading out. I hope you have a great day.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Derek says, his voice meek.

            He doesn’t read too much into it, the way that he feels disappointed in Derek’s potential for being homophobic. Since Stiles had had the opportunity to hang around Derek occasionally thanks to Erica and Boyd, he’d been feeling a little conflicted. His high school crush on Derek had reared up again, full blown even though Derek rarely spoke to him, and Stiles’ feelings for D had started to develop into something. He knows he can’t betray D, and he’s fully aware that Derek would never have feelings for him. It’s a moot conflict, but it’s there anyway.

            Stiles often wonders, if he were to meet D in person one day and if he were to feel the same way he does now, would those feelings be enough to outweigh his crush on Derek? It scares him to realize that they probably wouldn’t. He doesn’t want to have stronger feelings for a guy who barely talks to him, but for whatever reason, Stiles feels this strong tug whenever Derek’s around. It’s as though the tug is whispering, _You’re home_.

**ERICA:** _rude!_

**STILES:** _I think Derek’s homophobic, Erica…I didn’t want to hang around and listen to that, tbh._

He’s nothing if not honest.

 

**ERICA:** _derek’s gay, I’m pretty sure he’s not homophobic.  
_ **ERICA:** _in fact, I know that Derek has had some pretty gay sex because he’s not exactly quiet in bed_

Stiles has to read the messages three times before they sink in.

 

**STILES:** _DEREK IS GAY AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW I HAD THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HIM IN HIGH SCHOOL???_

**ERICA:** _I assumed you heard when he came out and everyone made it a big deal?_  
 **ERICA:** _because they all thought Kate turned him gay?_  
 **ERICA:** _which was the stupidest thing ever because a person can’t make another person gay  
_ **ERICA:** _although if anyone could, it would be Kate_

**STILES:** _how did I not know any of that?_

**ERICA:** _you live under a rock. Any word from D?_

**STILES:** _not yet_

**ERICA:** _at least keep me updated, dumbass_  
 **ERICA:** _and apologize to derek the next time you see him  
_ **ERICA:** _he seems kind of upset_

            Stiles promises and puts his phone back into his pocket. He has to end things with D. He can’t continue this online relationship knowing that his crush on Derek Hale is going to grow stronger now that there’s more than a 2% chance that something could happen between them.

            He doesn’t touch his phone until he’s safely in his bed. He has a message from D.

 

**D:** _I guess but you have to promise me you won’t freak out, okay?_

           

            What a weird request.

 

**STILES:** _promise._

**D:** _okay…_

            Then Stiles receives a photo of _Jackson Whittemore’s face_.

 

**D:** _NO NO NO SHIT THAT’S NOT ME, STILES DO NOT FREAK OUT_  
 **D:** _THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I DID NOT MEAN TO SEND THAT PHOTO  
_ **D:** _please believe me stiles_

            “Why would he have a photo of Jackson on his phone?” Stiles whispers into the air around him. His heart is pounding fast and he quickly blocks D’s number.

            He doesn’t even want to know.

            Had it been Jackson the entire time?

            He had thought the abs looked familiar, Stiles realizes with a groan. He hates Jackson more than he’s ever hated him. Jackson is usually a dick, but this is too far.

            Stiles blinks.

            “I was catfished,” he whispers. Then he throws his phone against the wall in front of him and collapses.

            It doesn’t occur to him until later that night that D had called him Stiles. They hadn’t shared names—just initials. _D knows who he is, D’s probably known from the beginning…_

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “I’ve had time to process it,” Stiles mutters to Erica and Scott a few days later. “And there’s no easy way to say this, but Jackson is D.”

            “ _What_?” Scott says, horrified. “No way.”

            “Yeah,” Stiles says. “I got a fucking photo of Jackson from D.”

            “That makes no sense,” Erica says, frowning. “I thought you didn’t even tell Jackson you got an online profile?”

            “I didn’t, but it’s Jackson, and he probably has my cell phone tapped.” Stiles groans and leans forward. “The profile said ‘ _model_ ’. Shouldn’t I have known that the only model in Beacon Hills is Jackson?”

            “And Isaac Lahey and Derek Hale. They model sometimes,” Erica points out.

            Stiles blinks. He looks at her carefully. “What do you mean they model sometimes?”

            She shrugs. “They’re pretty, and it’s extra money. Derek just had a shoot recently, actually. The photos turned out to be _gorgeous_. Isaac’s portfolio isn’t bad either.”

            Stiles freezes. He thinks back throughout the past six months. Suddenly, too many confusing incidences make sense. How Cora and Laura tease Derek, how they asked him to go check on Derek at his birthday party, because _they knew_.

            The day that Erica had flat-out _told_ him that Derek had suggested she invite him over to _Mama’s Bakery_ because they’d been having crap days. The reason why Derek ditched him at the grocery store—probably because he thought Stiles had figured it out. The night that Stiles had gotten drunk, he remembered Derek suggesting that someone could already love him. Does that mean…?

            When he’d run into Derek while getting coffee, Derek had left because he’d been talking about his sisters leaving. His sisters, who have houses in NYC and somewhere down south—Derek had been telling him something about his sisters that Stiles _had already known_.

_D_ …for Derek?

            “Oh my god,” Stiles murmurs.

            “What?”

            “Derek. Derek is D. Derek. D for Derek,” Stiles whispers. He stands up suddenly, and looks at his two best friends. “I’m a fucking idiot. Derek models, has two annoying sisters, has abs that could make a god cry, and…Derek’s gay. Derek is gay, and awkward, and I have been struggling with feelings over _the same_ person.”

            “What are you talking about?” Erica asks.

            “Derek. He’s Boyd’s friend who decided to try online dating, _right_ Erica?” Stiles asks, his words coming out as rushed as possible. “He’s the one you mentioned setting me up with the other week, right?”

            Erica nods. “Yeah, he is…are you telling me that Derek is D? But Jackson—”

            “Recently did a model shoot too, and I bet he and Derek did it together, because models do that, right? And I bet that Derek really did accidentally fuck up and sent me the wrong photo. Oh my god, I have to—”

            “Wait, wait! Give me D’s number,” Erica says, calmly. Stiles repeats the numbers he’d memorized. She types it into her phone and blinks. She turns her phone to him.

 

**_Derek Hale_ **

 

            “Jesus,” Stiles whispers. “I have to…go.”

            “What are you going to say?” Scott calls out.

            “I don’t fucking know!” Stiles shouts.

            He’s stumbling down the stairs, and when he gets to the bottom, he freezes because Derek’s opening the hallway door. “Derek.”

            “Stiles, listen, could we talk?” Derek says, his voice tight with nerves.

            Stiles nods. “I know. I figured it out. D for Derek.”

            “Oh,” Derek says, frowning.

            “You knew the whole time,” Stiles whispers. “You knew the whole damn time.”

            “Yeah,” Derek says with a shrug. “I mean, at first, it was kinda hard to see your face in your photo, but your Batman shirt gave me hope. And then, you uploaded new photos, where your face was easy to see, and…I’m sorry.”

            “Sorry?” Stiles’ echoes.

            “Yeah, I didn’t mean…it got out of control,” Derek says, shrugging. “I meant everything though. Every part of it was real for me, okay? It wasn’t some twisted joke.”

            Stiles blinks. He speaks honestly when he says, “That never crossed my mind.”

            “Oh.”

            “I haven’t had much time to process this. I thought you were Jackson, being a dick to me,” Stiles admits. “I had the epiphany like thirty seconds ago.”

            Derek smiles a little. “Jackson, _really_? He would never put that much effort into messing with you.”

            “Touché,” Stiles says, laughing. “But you sent a photo of him.”

            “Yeah, I had downloaded our magazine shoot. I model sometimes.”

            “So I’ve heard,” Stiles says, taking a step forward.

            “And this is the one I meant to send you,” Derek says, flipping through his phone. He holds up a glorious photo of him stretching, his abs on display for Stiles to imagine licking. “I was nervous and hit the wrong one.”

            Stiles snorts. “Idiot, you are an idiot. I…okay, we’re going to have to talk about this.”

            “No kidding.”

            “Start from the beginning,” Stiles says, sitting down on the stairs.

            “Cora and Laura made me sign up, apparently, the same day Erica made you sign up. I don’t know. I thought it might be you, but I didn’t want to embarrass myself if you recognized me or something, so I sent that stupid first message.” Derek blushes a little.

            “It was cute,” Stiles assures him.

            “And then you replied, and I don’t know. Suddenly we were talking, and everything that I had wanted to happen in high school was _happening_.”

            “Everything _you_ wanted?” Stiles breathes.

            “Well, yeah. I just…Stiles, I was so crazy about you. You were always around me, teasing me, poking fun at me, making me laugh. And then, I was dating Kate, and I was confused, and you confused me even more. It wasn’t until after my first year of college when everything went down that I took a step back. And even then, I wasn’t sure I was gay. Then suddenly, Boyd was demanding we meet Erica Reyes. He was crazy about her, and at this point, we’d been texting. Then we were hanging out, and I got really confused.”

            Stiles snorts, and only asks, “What made you decide to brave it and send me your photo?”

            “I wanted you to confide in me about things—about the fact that you thought you were having a crisis.” Derek sighs. “I know this is the weirdest thing for you, and I’m so sorry, but I would love it if we could start over.”

            “No can do,” Stiles murmurs. “Nope, I refuse.”

            “I…oh.”

            “But,” Stiles says, standing up again. He smiles, “I’m willing to give you, Derek Hale, a shot. I’ve been crazy about you since high school. If you’d stop running from me all the damn time, and maybe hang around, you’d see that we could be good together.”

            “Stiles,” Derek says quietly, “I’m crazy about you too. Waking up was one of my favourite things, because I knew I’d have a message or ten from you.”

            “Yeah,” Stiles says, nodding. “I was crazy about _D_ too. I flirted shamelessly with you.”

            “I didn’t mind at all.”

            “I bet you didn’t. Is it strange? To finally be able to be honest about _D_? To know that I want to make all of our fantasies come true starting immediately?” Stiles whispers.

            “You’re not mad?”

            “I’m so fucking relieved that I wasn’t catfished by some asshole like Jackson, and _stunned_ that it’s you. I’m not going to mess up this chance by getting angry. I’m so fucking excited it was you, Derek. I had hopes…but I never let myself sit on those for very long. I didn’t want to handle the disappointment if it wasn’t you.”

            “Well, it is.”

            “Yeah, it is, so kiss me.”

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to RainbowGingerKitty (idk if you want your real name on here, so I'm leaving it out) for making me smile earlier with a comment. This one is for you - even though you totally didn't ask for it. Surprise! (Also I'm attempting one of your prompts!)
> 
> · I'm taking basic prompts and I'm attempting to write them. This will be a #Fox Erica Wants to Write This series - because that's the tag I use on my [tumblr](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/tagged/fox%20erica%20wants%20to%20write%20this) for prompts/writing ideas/etc.
> 
>  
> 
> **· If you would like to leave me a prompt please do so[here.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1-urLkiJAkcFOEtqKpRH7xh9u3an8bAyBcIuhckmQejo/viewform)**
> 
>  
> 
> · [tumblr](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)
> 
> (ps, after re-reading this, did it remind anyone of my fic, _Letters_? Because I thought it was kind of similar...hopefully different enough that it wasn't like reading it all over again? I should write a story where Stiles knows it's Derek online and Derek has no idea...that would be a change, aha.)


End file.
